


讨探性能可的爱做间时逆于关

by Radiose



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Protagonist/Neil - Freeform, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *突然发现这么写标题可以防pb（*大家都好严肃地写正剧哦，只有我在想怎么搞簧（*protagonist用斜体表示（诺兰！！你为什么不给他取名字！！！
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	讨探性能可的爱做间时逆于关

**Author's Note:**

> *突然发现这么写标题可以防pb（  
> *大家都好严肃地写正剧哦，只有我在想怎么搞簧（  
> *protagonist用斜体表示（诺兰！！你为什么不给他取名字！！！

0  
这是种奇怪的感觉，看着你的导师、同时也是你的情人坐在那儿。但 _他_ 同时也不是 _他_ ，还不是。  
你的年长情人总是笃定的，一切都在 _他_ 的掌握中。 _他_ 的年轻版本则有些格格不入， _他_ 似乎是会穿着廉价西装走在萨维尔街上的那种人。 _他_ 与擦肩而过的那些人彼此都心知肚明他们不是一类人，但 _他_ 完全不在乎。  
Neil如此沉迷于观察 _他_ ，险些忘了正事。但他不会忘的，他被训练得很好。他坐进 _他_ 身边的位置，对侍应生说：“伏特加汤力，和无糖可乐。”  
_他_ 转过身瞪视Neil。  
Neil想起他得到这份工作的那天，他也是这么看着年长的男人。他微微低头藏起一个笑：“你工作的时候不喝酒。”  
_他_ 不情不愿地嘟囔了一句：“……事实上我更喜欢气泡水。”  
Neil是真的笑了出来，他真的太喜欢 _他_ 没理也要辩三分，强行赢得一场争论的样子了。天啊，他们分开才三天，他就已经开始想念 _他_ 了。  
Neil笑着说：“没有的事。”

-1  
_他_ 走进Neil的房间，Neil还没反应过来，直到 _他_ 坐到床上，把脸埋进他的肩窝。Neil调整了一下姿势，一手从 _他_ 脑后绕过去，摸了摸潮湿的发梢，同时感到一只手探进了他的睡衣下摆。  
“嘿。”Neil捉住了那只手，示意了一下自己脸上的面罩。  
_他_ 慢吞吞地说——倒着说话对任何人都是挑战，包括经验丰富的他们俩：“发生的已经发生了。”  
_他_ 趴到Neil身上，吻了吻他的面罩。然后直起身子，手指拂过自己结实的腹肌，一些半透明的乳白液体出现在上面。  
Neil感到耳朵发热，但他诚实地勃起了。  
接着 _他_ 的手移到了Neil的阴茎上。Neil低声地呻吟，精液回到自己精囊内真是十分奇妙的体验，他字面意义上地重新被灌满了。  
_他_ 揉了揉Neil饱满的阴囊，推高他的腿。Neil下意识地挺腰，接住了 _他_ 火热的阴茎。通常男人的阴茎都要微凉一些，但这次仿佛一根烧红的碳戳在他后穴，存在感从未如此鲜明。Neil徒劳地蹬了蹬腿。  
他的导师不受他动作影响，用力一挺，滚烫的液体洒进了Neil的身体。这感觉与平时截然相反，Neil被这奇异的感觉刺激得连连呻吟，手指扣紧了 _他_ 结实的背肌。  
他的爱人的阴茎在他的体内变得更加坚硬，在他体内移动着，每一下都仿佛带出火花，和 _他_ 在他身上四处撩拨的动作一起，飞快地把他的脑子烧成了一团浆糊。  
Neil突然寻得了一丝清明，抬头望进 _他_ 的眼中。那纯粹的黑色瞳孔里写着些他读不懂的情绪。  
Neil伸手捧住了 _他_ 的脸。 _他_ 的眼神柔和下来，又俯下身子，在Neil的额头上留下一个吻。在他体内的阴茎随着动作顶上了他敏感点，Neil难耐地闭上眼，腿上松劲，从 _他_ 的腰畔落下来。

在逆转的时间流中做爱是种奇妙的感觉。也不能说他没爽到，但体内潜伏着一种意犹未尽的感觉，像是一顿吃得半饱的晚餐。Neil决定有机会一定要报复回来。但是第二天，他的导师就要他去趟孟买，做中间人。

1  
把年轻版的 _他_ 勾上床没费Neil什么功夫，他们似乎天生相互吸引。Neil被招募的那天，他们在酒吧门口便吻成一团，在酒店的电梯里顾虑着旁人在场才没当场搞起来。这固然有年轻的Neil孤单又寂寞，对周围的世界没有戒心的原因。可一个对世界充满了警惕的他对Neil也不难，毕竟对他来说，他们已经睡在一起好几年了。  
_他_ 第一次接近Kat失败，在酒店后厨和Sator的保镖们打了一架，最后站在门口看着Kat的车扬长而去。Neil在那车消失在视野时发动车子，开到 _他_ 身边停下，降下车窗：“需要搭便车吗？”  
_他_ 宣称自己没受伤，Neil也就不再勉强，耸了耸肩，给 _他_ 倒了杯酒。  
他们最初在聊任务，但这话题并没能持续很久，难捱的寂静渐渐笼罩在这个房间。为了打破这片沉默，Neil越过低矮的茶几吻了 _他_ 。而他并没有拒绝。  
事后他们汗津津地挤在伦敦微冷的空气中分享同一杯酒。  
_他_ 喃喃地开口，Neil都险些没能捕捉到：“你到底还有多少事情没告诉我？”Neil意识到自己可能在口交时表现得过于优秀了，经验再丰富的人也不可能第一次就找到床伴这么多的敏感点。但他只是笑笑，喝掉了杯里最后一滴酒液：“你想象不到。”

-2  
_他_ 透过Neil在看什么人，第一次上完床Neil就意识到这点。 _他_ 在看他，却又看的不是他。  
从酒精中清醒过来的Neil对此很是忿忿不平了一段时间，使出浑身解数达到 _他_ 的训练要求。在第一次听到时间逆转的理论时甚至开始考虑再去读个博士学位。  
_他_ 肯定察觉到了年轻人心中的小情绪，但 _他_ 什么也没说，在Neil鼓起勇气问起时只是给他倒了杯酒。Neil对此恨得牙痒，却甚至始终不忍心真的咬 _他_ 一口。  
Neil第一次经历了时间逆转又回来时，整个人晕头转向。Neil在闸门前等待，看到另一边 _他_ 沉默着等待的身影，他脸上不自觉地露出一个傻笑。 _他_ 突然抬头看向他。隔着两层玻璃和脸上这个愚蠢透顶的面罩 _他_ 不可能看得清Neil的任何表情，但 _他_ 也对着Neil笑了起来。  
Neil的心突然雀跃起来，他穿过闸门，一把扯掉脸上的面罩，给了 _他_ 一个吻。

2  
他们到达斯塔克12之前的一天，Neil站在闸门的另一头等 _他_ 。就像他的好久以前、 _他_ 的好久以后， _他_ 站在另一边沉默地等待Neil一样。  
悄悄穿回来半小时是Neil的主意。“我们总能赶得上的。”Neil这么说。  
所以他们才会一起坐在甲板上，感受海风不受面罩阻隔地吹拂在脸上。  
“要是有杯酒就更好了。”Neil突然说。但他们在船上，实在不能要求这么多。  
“凑合喝吧。” _他_ 说。说着掏出两罐无糖可乐。Neil又笑了起来，只是这次他没有试图藏起它。  
他们在月光下轻轻以手中的铝罐碰杯。茫茫海上仿佛只剩下他们两个人。  
“谢谢。这真的很棒。” _他_ 说，边说边从闸门穿过。但当 _他_ 一转头，却发现Neil不在身后。 _他_ 意识到这次是 _他_ 大意了，在逆转时没有看另一边的景象。 _他_ 背后一凉，一把抓起面罩戴上，冲出门去，却发现Neil正好整以暇地靠在门口等着。  
Neil对他眨眨眼，一把抓住 _他_ 手臂，把 _他_ 顶在墙上。 _他_ 下意识挣扎，却被Neil用力按住了。  
“发生的已经发生了。”他说。然后跪了下去。  
_他_ 正想反驳他这理论不是这么用的，Neil就已经把 _他_ 含进了嘴里，那句话便一下说不出来了。 _他_ 脱力地往后一靠，任凭对方折腾。  
Neil知道对 _他_ 来说这并不是太好受，情欲来得突然，走的时候却又在身体里留下不合时宜的余韵。  
Neil完全没有留力，使出全身解数挑逗他，最后站起来的时候讲话都有点含混：“怎么样？”  
_他_ 有点气愤地给了他一拳，然后指指闸门，示意他快点回来，他们有笔账要算。  
糟糕，Neil想，他肯定马上要面临这辈子最激烈、最酣畅淋漓的一场性爱了。

FIN


End file.
